


Your Like A Drug

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Things that make Trevor wanna push Drew off a bridge for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Like A Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff for any Kings fans :)

There are so many things that bug Trevor about Drew. Like just so many things. He can’t understand how his family let alone this team puts up with him.

1

His feet smell. Like not bad odor or anything, just in general if he wears his shoes to long and then takes them off they smell as bad as there hockey gear. It wouldn’t drive him as insane as it does but then he goes and puts them on the coffee table while there watching TV or in Trevor’s lap hoping for a foot rub and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna have puke feet instead of rubbed feet.

2

He never picks up his shit. Yes they do have a cleaning lady but still. He takes off his shirt and just throws it where ever, says he’ll put it away in a bit and then the next day before the cleaning lady get’s there Trevor will see the same shirt on the floor smelling like it did yesterday, gross. He also just leaves his gross hair products everywhere in the bathroom. Not just the counter but the floor, the shelves in the shower, he even found a comb in their laundry basket once. Then there’s food which let’s not get started about. If pizza was supposed to be stored in the bed he didn’t know.

3

He can never decide on a radio station. And they have satellite radio, so he has millions to choose from. But of course he flips through them every drive over and over and then plugs in his phone and flicks through those songs and by the time they get to the rink he still hasn’t picked a song. No wonder why Kopi and Stoller control the IPod in the room.

4

He snores. Like all the time. Lewie’s even tried to get him to try one of those nasal strips and he still insists he doesn’t snore. The worst is in the summer when it’s hot and he snores extra loud because of it. Lewie’s pretty sure his last resort is to record his snoring while the sleep but Drew would probably just say it’s Trevor.

5

He lets the dog get away with anything. He’ll pee on the floor ‘Oh it’s okay Reggie, want a treat?’, he’ll chew on the couch pillow ‘Oh Reggie’s just playing’, Reggie eats off their plates ‘It’s just food dude’. He’s just such a relaxed person and hates ragging on people and he guesses that means animals to. And he’ll explain to him that Reggie needs some discipline, just like a child would and Drew will nod and say he agrees and then continue to do it! Or he’ll stop doing it for awhile and the Trevor will come home from optional skate and find him letting the dog do whatever he wants again. So then he’ll tell him late at night how in a few years Reggie’s going to turn out like a fat asshole dog, but by the time he’s done talking he can hear him snoring again, so it’s not going as well as he would like.

But.

At the same time Drew is the funniest guy he’s ever met. He just says funny stuff about people and stuff on TV and he’s so relaxed and chill all the time stuff never seems to bother him. Plus playing pranks is the best with him because he loves getting at people.

And he always gives Trevor an extra special hug and kiss when he scores. Seeing as he’s never been a top scorer in the NHL or the Kings it means a lot to have one of the top NHL defensemen tell him how sick his goal was and then stick his tongue down his throat.

He always remembers the little things, like his favorite place to eat, his favorite movies and even what suit he wants dry cleaned for games. He remembers his birthday, takes him to a fancy restraunt and then buys million air wine to split in the hot tub while the stare at the stars on the roof. He’s just really considerate, even though he’s annoying as hell.

He’s not really sure how he got so lucky, to have such a sexy ass loser fall in love with him. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything, not even another Stanley Cup.


End file.
